


Startled Stargirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Stargirl's eyes widened after she defeated a villain.





	Startled Stargirl

I never created Stargirl and Pat Dugan.

Stargirl's eyes widened after she defeated a villain and heard her stepfather's footsteps as he checked on her.

THE END


End file.
